


When your dreams come true

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Do you ever have those nightmares where you show up to work naked? They’re a pain when some of your dreams foretell the future.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Nia Nal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Anonymous





	When your dreams come true

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever have an idea that you like, but you can’t work out what to do with, so you just replace plot with gay?  
> Well, enjoy!

Kara didn’t expect much from her day. National City was quiet so far as business that needed Supergirl went, and life at Catco was pedestrian by comparison, even on its most hectic days. Today wasn’t even one of those hectic days.

She wrote several pages in a minute, fingers dancing across her keyboard faster than anyone else could see, taking advantage of arriving early to get more done. As soon as other employees started to trickle into the desks around her, she slowed.

Eventually Nia arrived. In of itself, there was nothing noteworthy about that; Nia showed up most days. It was just that, today, she was looking around slightly madly.

Quietly, Kara saved her article, got up, and went over. Slowly, she approached.

“Nia?” she said. She tapped her friend on the shoulder. Nia screamed.

She looked down at herself, instinctively crossing her arms, then looked back up. She saw Kara and swallowed.

“Oh. It’s you. And. Um. Does my outfit look okay?” Nia said.

“Um… yes?” Kara said.

Nia breathed a sigh of relief. Kara stared.

“What is it?” Kara said.

Nia hesitated.

“Nia?” Kara said.

“Do you ever have those dreams where you show up to work?” Nia said tentatively.

“Oh, like you’re just going about your day and you don’t realize it’s a dream?” Kara said. “Yeah. They’re a pain aren’t they, sorting out what was on a real-day and a dream-day.”

“No!” Nia interrupted quickly. She flushed, dropping her voice. “Like, showing up to work, just… missing something you’d normally… bring.”

“Like being unprepared for a meeting?” Kara said. “Ooh! Or late for a deadline?”

“Less… businessy,” Nia said. “More… wearable.”

“Weara- Oh! Showing up to work na- oh! _Oh_ ,” Kara said.

Nia reddened a little more, nervously glancing around the office.

“Yeah. _Worst_ kind of dream to get when you dream the future,” she said. “Trust me.”

Kara hesitated for a few seconds. She followed Nia’s gaze, just for something to do; Catco looked normal enough. Then she looked back to Nia, who still looked a little jumpy, even as her blush was starting to fade.

“So. Er. _Was_ it one of your premonition-dreams?” Kara said.

“I don’t know!” Nia squeaked. “It’s not always that easy to tell, especially when I’m asleep. All I know is… Well. _That_.”

“Well it’s probably not… I mean it couldn’t be, er…” Kara said. Her voice trailed off.

For a moment, she was thinking about it. Nia naked in the middle of Catco, no dorky floral top, no cute skirt, just…

No, bad Kara. Bad thoughts.

“Hey!” Nia said. She dropped her voice to a whisper. “Could you look?”

“What?! No, I would never-” Kara began. She paused. No, wait, Nia’s powers were in dream energy and seeing the future, not reading minds. “Look at what?”

“At me,” Nia said. She tugged nervously at her top. “X-ray, whatever, make sure I’m not missing some secret infestation of cloth-eating invisible alien moths or something.”

“You… want me… to x-ray your clothes?” Kara said.

Nia squeaked. She crossed her arms again, flushing.

“Erm, maybe not,” Nia said. “But you’ll tell me if you see anything, right?”

“Of course,” Kara said.

Nia breathed a sigh of relief. Then, only slightly jumpily, she made her way to her desk.

* * *

Kara didn’t get as much done as the day went on, but that was mostly because she didn’t need to. She’d done more than what most people could get done in a day; speed did have its advantages.

Still, she planned out a few things, a little frustrated by how much more approval-seeking she had to do around Andrea to get any decent articles done. She sent off the requisite emails and resigned herself to waiting.

And speaking of Andrea, their boss had left her office. She made a beeline for Nia’s desk.

“Nia?” Andrea said.

Nia jumped, particularly wary that day, still. She glanced down at herself to confirm her nightmare hadn’t come true, then looked around to find Kara’s eye; Kara smiled encouragingly at her.

“Miss Rojas. Ma’am. Yes,” Nia said.

“You had an interest in fashion, right?” Andrea said.

“Yes?” Nia said.

“Excellent!” Andrea said, then she continued in that tone reserved for CEOs that had rehearsed a pitch several dozen times and were bored of saying it. “I’ve been in talks debating whether we want some kind of Catco uniform, even just a jacket, given the increased frequency with which we make broadcasts from this office. Something unobtrusive yet distinctive, something subtle yet stylish, to add character in the background. I’ve had a few proposals for blazers, hairbands, and I was wondering if someone with more of a grounding in fashion could-”

“Oh no!” Nia squealed.

She lifted a pen vaguely threateningly, taking a step back; Andrea quirked an eyebrow, more bemused than annoyed.

“I know what this is!” Nia said accusingly. “This is it, isn’t it? First you say you want me to look at options, then you say you want me to try it on, then… I don’t know _what_ exactly but fashion, _today_ , it’s going to lead to me getting changed and while I’m doing that-”

Nia could talk for a remarkably long time without breathing. Kara had enough time to quietly get up, and hurry over to Nia’s desk before Nia went too red, placing a placating hand on Nia’s shoulder.

“Er, she had a bad night, sorry Miss Rojas,” Kara said quickly.

Nia flushed. She looked down at her hands. Andrea seemed slightly lost for words.

“I… see,” she said slowly. “Nia Nal. We’ll talk later.”

“Yes Miss Rojas,” Nia said, voice small.

Andrea walked away. Kara moved in front of Nia, trying to be comforting.

“Hey, want to talk somewhere more private?” Kara said.

Nia nodded, mute, still flustered. Kara helpfully guided her out from the main area, and down to one of many near-abandoned corridors. There were plenty of unused rooms; she’d used a lot of them to change.

Kara led the way into one, letting Nia relax by the wall. She took a few deep breaths.

Silence dragged on for a while. Kara paused, debating how best to break it.

“Do you ever have those dreams where you go out to help people, you get changed, and then you realize you forgot your supersuit and suddenly you’re running down the street with no…” Kara began, before trailing off.

She’d meant it as an idle distraction. Instead, Nia was staring at her.

“Well I will _now_ ,” Nia said. “Thanks.”

“Oh,” Kara said. She paused. “Sorry.”

Nia blushed again. Kara tried not to comment on how cute she was.

“You know Andrea wouldn’t have done that, right?” Kara said. “She’s a pain sometimes, but she’s not the kind to just strip an employee naked on a whim. And if she did, she’d at least wait until after-hours to save her reputation, then invite you into her office, sit you up on her desk, then look into your eyes as she started to undress-”

Kara stopped talking suddenly; she was the one blushing now. Nia seemed to distracted too. Kara coughed.

“I mean,” Kara said. “I haven’t thought about it. But _if_ she were to, I think that would be how she’d do it. You’re safe.”

“I guess,” Nia said. “It’s just… it was kinda a vivid dream. Not easy to just forget.”

Kara made a noise of acknowledgement. Then she frowned, smiled, and quickly moved in front of Nia; she gently took Nia’s hands, holding each.

“I had an idea,” Kara said. “You can make yourself have visions, right?”

“Er, yeah?”

“Do that,” Kara said. “Try to get a vision of the next time you’re, er, undressed. That way you’ll either know it was a dream, or know how to avoid it. See?”

“Oh,” Nia said. Her eyes widened. “Oh! That could work.”

Kara smiled reassuringly. Nia took a deep breath and closed her eyes, pressing her hands together.

Nia’s power was usually subtle. When she wasn’t swinging the telephone cord of justice, there was never any real indication she was using it, just the flicker behind her eyelids.

“I see…” Nia began. She breathed a sigh of relief. “My apartment. My room.”

“See?” Kara said, comforting. “Not Catco.”

“Yeah,” Nia said. “I’m walking in, and someone’s helping- no, wait, er…”

Nia quickly opened her eyes, suddenly beet-red again. Kara blinked.

“Wat is it?” Kara said.

“Doesn’t matter!” Nia said quickly.

Kara regarded her for a few more seconds. Eventually she shrugged it off.

“How about, just to make sure, you try for a vision of… y’know,” Kara said. She hesitated. “Being here. And being… yeah. Make sure it won’t happen.”

“Alright,” Nia said, guardedly. It took a couple more seconds for her to close her eyes.

She squeezed her hands together, wringing them. Then she squeaked.

“I’m seeing something!” Nia said.

“It’s okay,” Kara said softly. “It might not be that bad. And if it is, we’ll stop it. What do you see?”

“It’s… a supply closet,” Nia said slowly. “I’m going in. Oh, you’re there too. And… oh my. _Oh_. That’s… huh. That’s a lot of fingers- files! A lot of files!”

Nia’s eyes snapped open, reddening. Kara stared at her.

“Er. Did you just have a sex vision?” Kara said.

Nia looked down.

“About _us_?” Kara said.

Nia squeaked.

Kara took a second to think about a _lot_ of things.

“No bad dreams?” Kara said eventually.

“N-not like _that_ ,” Nia said. “But. Um. I can’t control the visions.”

“I know,” Kara said. “And they come true?”

Suddenly she was looking at Nia very, very closely. She really did have a rather adorable blush. Nia stammered.

“Would you mind if we made that supply closet vision come true a little sooner?” Kara said.

(When asked later, Nia would adamantly deny that she fainted, or that her legs gave way, she just tripped okay? And Kara catching her was very nice so she didn’t feel the need to clarify what happened at the time).

(And what happened after, well, it was better than dreaming it). 


End file.
